


Panty Remover

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [62]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anniversary, Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Gallavich Love, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:hey if you're taking prompts here's one. It's Ian and Mickey's anniversary and they went out to dinner and Mickey keeps hinting to Ian how bad he wants Ian to fuck him when they get home (you know), but Ian is having a depressive episode. When they're in bed that evening, Mickey straddles Ian and showers him with hot kisses but notices Ian isn't in the mood and instead they just cuddle and  talk about how much they love each other lol





	Panty Remover

**Author's Note:**

> using that title because i can.  
> thanks for clicking on this. enjoy!

“You ready?” Mickey asks once he’s done.  He grabs his wallet and heads to the living room.

“Almost!” Ian yells from his spot in the bathroom, as he stares at his reflection. With a heavy sigh, he walks out to join his husband. He is experiencing  a low, and isn’t really in the mood to go out. But it’s their anniversary.  They’ve together _fifteen_ years, married for five and they need to celebrate that. They can’t cancel. But Doctor Lewis adjusted his meds the day before so Ian should be back to his normal self. Not today though, today he wishes he could stay home and lie in bed with Mickey's arms around him.

But it’s their anniversary and the last thing he wants is to disappoint the man he loves. So he smiles and kisses Mickey on the cheek, who puts down his beer can to turn towards Ian so he can deepen the kiss. Ian sighs into his husband’s mouth. This he can do. Even in his state he could kiss Mickey for hours. He will never get used to how good it feels. How amazing the goose bumps that rush through his body during the simple act of affection feel. And usually he gets immediately turned on the moment their lips touch but not today.

Mickey pulls back to caress his cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Ian replies with a soft smile. It’s after all the truth, he’s just not back to his normal self yet. “Happy anniversary babe.”

“Happy anniversary.” Mickey pecks him one last time before grabbing the car keys. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

*****

The restaurant is nice, not loud which is exactly what Ian needs right now and Mickey knew that. The light mumble of the crowd, the sweet aromas coming from the kitchen, the coolness of the air conditioning and the dim romantic lighting.

“This is nice.” Ian speaks up as soon as they’ve sat down and Mickey's heart skips, pleased that his husband approves. He only ever wants to make Ian happy. Especially since he’s just recovering from depression. “How come we’ve never been here before?”

“Because we’re out of our neighborhood for once. Figured we’ve been together fifteen fucking years, we deserve to come to a place like this.” He gestures around the highly classy restaurant. “Someplace different.”  

“We should eat further from home more often. Change is good.”

“Yeah?”  

Ian nods. “Yeah.”

“Whatever you want baby.” Mickey whispers and receives a slightly bigger smile that makes him very happy. “Maybe after this I can remind you just how much I love you, huh? Only with my body.” Mickey wiggles his eyebrows suggestively making Ian chuckle lightly.

Ian isn’t sure he is up for having sex yet even if it’s their anniversary, but for the love of his life he’s willing to try. “Okay.” He replies softly and his smile grows bigger when Mickey beams at him.

The waiter shows up with the menu and takes their orders. He goes to take the menus back but Mickey but the brunette shakes his head. “I'm gonna keep this one Jace.”

“Alright sir. Will be right back with your orders.” Jace says before walking away.

Ian pours himself a glass of water and takes a huge sip. “Why’d you keep that menu?”

Mickey lays it on the table and shakes his head. “Because some of their cocktail names are ridiculous.”

Ian nods in understanding. “Like sex on the beach?”

“Worse. We got, blow job, panty remover, black out, BAF. I don’t know what the fuck that stands for but it’s something crude I'm sure.”

“Bad ass fuck.” Ian says.

“Shit. Really?” Ian nods. “Kinda like my husband.” He winks and Ian gives him the finger. Mickey just shakes his head in wonderment then continues to read the list. “Redheaded slut.” He grins at Ian. “You should totally take this.”

“Mickey Milkovich, are you calling your husband a redheaded slut on your anniversary?” Ian gives an exaggerated gasp.

Mickey laughs. “No, but maybe if you drink it, you’ll become one and pound the shit out of me when we get home.”

“Sluts don’ wait till they get home.”

“Even better.” Ian just shakes his head while Mickey goes back to reading off the cocktail menu. “AMF?”

“Adios Motherfucker.” Ian readily offers and Mickey raises a quizzical eyebrow. “What? I used to tend bar when I wasn’t go-go dancing.” He shrugs and Mickey seems to deem that a satisfactory explanation because he goes back to the menu.

“Set the new year on fire, slippery nipple,” he pauses to chuckle. “Juicy Lucy,” he makes a disgusted face that makes Ian laugh. “A short trip to hell. Wow.” Mickey says. “Do these drinks live up to their expectations?”

“Some but not all.”

“Mmmm…” Mickey hums. “Well, me myself and I don’t want that. I want a long ride on my husband’s dick. How’s that?”

Ian shakes his head ‘no’ in amusement. “Too long.”

Mickey scowls but continues. “Voodoo.” Mickey reads. “Fuck that shit. Sand in the crack.”

“Sounds painful.” Ian shudders just from picturing that.

“I agree. Hop skip and go naked. I will order this one for you, or the panty remover. I mean, you’re not wearing panties but it’s gotta apply to boxers too, right?”

Ian snorts and has to cover his mouth. “Are you for real?” he grabs the menu from Mickey and places it on the tray of a passing waiter. “That’s enough of that. Panty remover.” He scoffs. “I know you’re hard under there.”

“All those drink names just made me picture sex with you, can you blame me?” Mickey defends. “God, I'm gonna ride you so hard when we get home.”

Ian is about to reply when their waiter Jace comes back and places their food gently on the table. He hands them hot towels and they wipe off their hands before giving them back. Ian takes a bite of his smoked pork and moans. “This is good babe, I am really loving this place.”

Mickey nods but his mouth is full so he doesn’t reply.

They eat in silence, smiling at each across the table, with Ian rolling his eyes every time Mickey slides his foot up the redhead’s leg suggestively. Mickey is just so horny. They haven’t had sex in a week, which is too long for them. He's hoping now that Ian's meds have been adjusted and he's been taking them for two days, they’ll be able to do it tonight.

“Are you sure you don’t want the panty remover?” Mickey asks as they pay the bill.

“I don’ want the panty remover.” Ian cackles following Mickey towards the exit. “I don’ need a drink to help me remove my underwear for you.”

“’S’what I'm talking about!” Mickey laughs then takes Ian's hand and they walks slowly towards the parking lot. “That was nice. Happy anniversary Ian.”

Ian brings their entwined hands to his lips and kisses the back of Mickey's. “Happy anniversary my love.”

 

*****

Mickey heads to the kitchen to get a cold beer while Ian heads towards the bedroom, excited to be getting back to bed. It was a lovely, lovely night and he had fun but now he just wants to sleep with Mickey curled up in his arms. Or vice versa, he doesn’t care as long as he's off his feet.

Mickey finds Ian has already undressed and is under the covers so he removes his clothes and joins him. He pulls Ian towards him and the redhead moves willingly. Mickey initiates a kiss then caresses Ian's hairy chest while pushing the covers away so he can straddle his husband. Ian runs his hands down Mickey's back while the latter grinds his dick against Ian's. He pauses when he feels Ian is still flaccid.

Ian pulls away from the kiss and turns his head disappointed at himself. “I'm sorry.” he whispers feeling like a total fucking failure.

“Shh, don’t be.”

Ian sniffs trying to keep his tears at bay. “It’s our anniversary and I can’t even fucking get  it up.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Mickey pats his cheeks so Ian slowly opens his eyes. “This is not your fault. So don’ beat yourself up about it.”

Even with the reassurance Ian can’t help but feel inadequate. He's not fulfilling his husbandly duty and it’s because of this fucking disease. Its times like this he wonders what Mickey is even doing with him.

Mickey knowing fully well what Ian is thinking, slides off and places a soft kiss on his lips. “It’s alright.”

“Its not!” Ian snaps pushing Mickey away so he can face the other direction, his back to Mickey. “You’ve been talking sex all night. I know this is not fucking alright.”

Mickey watches Ian breath heavily, clearly upset. He goes to touch him but pulls back, trying to give his husband a moment. Ian sniffs and Mickey's heart breaks. Fuck, he hates this fucking disease. He doesn’t like how it makes Ian feel sometimes.

“Ian.” He starts softly. “We both know this will pass once the new meds kick in.” he tries but Ian still doesn’t turn around to look at him. “Ian. I don’ think you’re not a good husband. I understand.”

“I don’t want you to have to understand.” Ian mumbles.

Mickey kisses his shoulder then scoots even closer so his chest is against Ian's back. “Think baby.” He says throwing an arm around Ian's waist. “Think of how much fun we have when your meds aren’t making you feel like this. Think about how well you please me every day. Sometimes three, four times.” He turns Ian around so he's looking at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ian lets Mickey wipe off his residual tears and kiss his cheek. “I love you so much.”

“We had a good night, right?” Ian nods. “Then this was a happy anniversary.” He reassures. “It may be a huge part of us but we are more than the sex we have.”

Ian smirks. “You read that somewhere?”

“A magazine outside Dr. Lewis’ office.” Mickey confesses and Ian laughs.  

They stare into each other’s eyes for how long Ian has no idea. All he knows is he has never been more grateful for the man lying next to him. Him not being able to perform doesn’t happen often since his meds failing are a rare occurrence, but when it does it hits Ian pretty fucking hard. But as usual Mickey was here to make him feel better and reassure him. Ian doesn’t know what he would do without him. He reaches up and caresses Mickey's cheek.

“Thanks for dealing with thirteen years of this bipolar bullshit.” Ian mumbles.

Mickey shakes his head. “I love you.” He says hoping it’s a sufficient reply.

Ian pushes forward and kisses Mickey. The latter parts his lips and they exchange a sweet, soft, tongue less kiss. It’s not meant to lead anywhere. They’re just reminding each other that their love is infinite and that they’ll always stand by each other no matter what. The kiss breaks and they continue staring into each other’s eyes, each man thinking how much he loves the other.

Suddenly Ian gets a playful twinkle in his eye and Mickey knows they’re okay again.

“Seems like we needed the panty remover after all, huh?”

Ian says and they both burst into laughter, the mood lightening immediately. Mickey snuggles closer and the redhead wraps both hands around him. “Fuck the panty remover, I’ll get the job done once you’re feeling better.”

Ian just grins towards the ceiling before pressing a chaste kiss on Mickey's forehead. All in all, it was a good night. “Happy anniversary Mick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Asante sana kwa kusoma


End file.
